You're My Wonder Wall
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: One shot. Blaine- centric, with hints of Jeff, Wes, & David. M for character death & talk about suicide. Title from song Wonderwall by Oasis


A/N: ok, I know I should be adding to Camp Glee, but… I dunno. This story popped into my head, because I've been having a really bad week. So bear with me. Don't own the song Wonder wall by Oasis (title :D), or Glee.

_**WARNINGS: suicide & character death.**_

_You're my Wonder wall_

He sat by the window, gazing absentmindedly at the falling rain. Somewhere nearby, thunder rolled. He didn't notice. Only one thing was on his mind.

_Kurt._

Kurt Hummel. His friend, his brother, his soul mate.

_Gone. Just like that._

He could vaguely remember what happened earlier that day. He woke up that morning at 6, as usual, & got ready. He received a text from Kurt as he was gelling his hair, telling him that he was taking a sick day from school. Blaine, ever so protective of the younger boy, said he could skip school & watch over him. Kurt refused, but told him to stop by after Warblers practice. Blaine unwillingly obliged.

All throughout the day, though, Blaine couldn't help but wonder about Kurt. He didn't seem like himself that morning when they talked over text. By the time lunch rolled around, Blaine's mind was too crammed with thoughts about the brunette-haired boy to even eat, so he excused himself from the table, & told Wes & David that he was stopping by Kurt's room before his free period.

When he arrived at the door of Kurt's dorm, there was no answer. He knocked a few more times, and, in a state of panic, almost rammed the door down. When he finally remembered that the brunette haired boy gave him a spare key to his room in the beginning of the year, he rushed the few doors down to his room, snatched the key up, & sprinted back to Kurt's door. He opened it, to see Kurt's sleeping figure on his bed, lying on his side, facing the wall, with his back towards Blaine.

Well, he _thought_ the thinner boy was sleeping.

He walked over to his bed, & put his hand on Kurt's arm. He shook slightly.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up. It's me, Blaine. C'mon, sleepy head, I have free period. We can watch 'The Little Mermaid'. Kurt?" When the fragile countertenor didn't answer, Blaine stood. He shook Kurt's whole body with all of his might, willing himself to keep the boy alive.

"Kurt! _KURT!_" He practically yelled, rolling the boy over to face him. When he saw the boy's face, his breath caught in his throat.

The boy's porcelain features were ghostly pale, & his eyes were open slightly. But, all that showed was the whites of his eyes. Blaine clutched his wrist, as his other hand found its way to Kurt's neck.

There was barely a pulse.

He screamed for someone to come, & soon, another Warbler by the name of Jeff came sprinting down the hall. He stood frozen to the spot when he came to the doorway, his eyes taking in the scene. Blaine was leaning over Kurt, tears spilling freely down his face from his golden- hazel eyes. He was choking out pleas, telling Kurt to '_Stay awake. Don't do this to me.'_ When Jeff whipped out his phone & dialed 911, he explained the emergency. He rushed into the hallway, & ran smack dab into Wes.

"I heard screaming, what's wrong? Where's Blaine?" He asked, taking in Jeff's frightened & pale complexion.

"Blaine- Kurt- He's- the ambulance-"Jeff started, but he could barely get the words out before realization sunk into Wes' features. "Holy Shit." He said, his own face turning white. He turned on his heel & ran down the hall, sprinting to the nurse.

This wasn't happening.

Blaine was still sitting in the common room, thinking over that afternoon's events when Wes, David, & Jeff silently walked into the room. They took seats next to Blaine, & Wes started rubbing comforting circles into Blaine's tense back. The boy chanced a glance at the Asian, & saw from the look on his face that they had news, & it wasn't good.

"Blaine, we- we just got a call from Kurt's step brother, Finn." David started, standing up to kneel in front of the curly haired boy. He looked him in the eyes as he let the next words fall from his lips. "Kurt- Kurt died. He overdosed about a half hour before you found him. There was no chance."

He examined the younger boy's features, & stood up; he patted him on the shoulder, & sat back down.

After a few minutes of numb silence, Blaine spoke.

"It's my entire fault." He said, turning to bury his head into Wes' blazer.

"Blaine, Blaine, shh. No, no, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." He said, patting the shorter boy's back & hair in reassurance.

"I- I loved him, Wes." Blaine choked out. "I ne- I never got to tell him. He'll never know."

At this, Wes' eyes began to well up with his own tears of sorrow.

"I know, Blaine. We all knew you loved him. He loved you too." David said, wiping away a tear as Jeff patted him on the back.

For the next hour, the boys sat in silence, all relishing the comfort of each other's presence.

All of the boys had lost a friend.

The beautiful brunette boy with the voice of an angel was never going to be seen again. He was never going to get another solo, never going to plan another outfit.

Kurt Hummel was really, truly dead.

A/N: SORRY. THIS STORY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. WHAT. UGH.

You can review if you want. I mean, id enjoy it. (:

Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
